Culpabilidad
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una noche Caroline llamara a Harry diciendo que todo lo malo que ha pasado en su vida ha sido culpa de el? ¿Qué haría Louis por hacer sentir mejor a Harry? LOUISxHARRY BEST FRIENDS.


**Ultimamente mis emociones están un poco reveldes, entre los problemas familiares, y Tumblr con Seddie, el final de iCarly & Larry Stylinson... pues como que se me antojo escribir uno de esta ultima pareja.**

**Espero que les guste, soy novata escribiendo fics de esta pareja:).**

Camino por los angeles con un gorro y una gufanda mientras me tomo un cafe en un tonto vaso de plastico, nunca entendere por que les hacen rayas a estos estúpidos vasos.

Hoy es un día de esos que no apetece salir de casa, pero queria un café, y en casa no había, a Harry se le olvido ir a comprarlo, y a mi, obviamente también.

Al llegar a casa, no encuentro las llaves, muy bien Louis, eres un genio, es lo unico que soy capaz de pensar.

Llamo al timbre, pero nadie responde, juraría que Harry hoy no iba a salir, cuando me fuí ahún seguía en la cama...

Después de insistir y casí quemar el timbre, me habre la puerta Harry con unas pintas malisimas, tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, su pelo despeinado, y unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

- Pasa.- es lo único que oigo de su parte, ya que rápidamente se marcha de nuevo a su cuarto, marcha a encerrarse.

Mi cara parece un cuadro, ¿Qué le pasa ahora a este chico? ayer estaba feliz, sonreía, y hoy, de repente, esta llorando.

Me dirijo a su puerta, y golpeo con los nudillos con poca fuerza, ya que , no tengo ganas de lastimarme.

- Harry Po-Potter, cuentame que te pasa, ¿Por qué estas así?.- digo desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero lo unico que escucho es un gruñido.

- No me pasa nada Lou, tengo ganas de estar solo, dejame.- ¡Que humos!.

- Harry, te prometo que si no me abres la puerta y me dices ahora mismo que te pasa, ¡te rompo el poster de Marilín Monroe!.-Escucho pasos rapidos y Harry me abre la puerta como si le fuera la vida en ello, parecía un pokemon.

- Pasa plasta.- dijo secandose algunas lagrimas que ahún corrian por sus mejillas.

- Cuentame , ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño Harry?.- digo revolviendole los rizos.

- Bien, ayer, esta madrugada el movil sono, y me despertó, era carol...-En ese momento la sangre se me heló, ¿Qué quería ahora? ¡Ya le había echo bastante daño a Harry!.

- Harry esta bien, si no me lo quieres contar, lo entenderé...-susurre.

- Estaba borracha.-dijo ignorando mis palabras mientras seguía hablando.- me dijo que ... que gracias a mi, llevaba una mala racha, que todo lo que había sufrido era por culpa mía, que...-en ese momento lo pare.

- Shhh..-dije atrayendole hacía mi para abrazarlo.

- Me sentí tan culpable... nunca pense que le hice tanto daño , yo solo...-le sentia temblar en mi abrazo, sabía que se sentia mal, pero el, no tenía culpa de nada.

- Harry escuchame...-dije levantandole la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.- nadie tiene culpa, la diferencia de edad es muy notable, yo respeto tu decisión y la veo lógica, también ella debería de entender, que es complicado.-dije con tono calmado.

- Si... pero le hice daño Louis, y eso no me lo perdonaré nunca.- Aprete más mi abrazo y le sentí llorar, hacía semanas que Harry y Caroline habían cortado, todo fue culpa de la diferencía de edad, tenían gustos diferentes, no funcionaban juntos, no era culpa de nadie.- Siento que, después de esto, nadie me va a querer, si le hice daño a ella, sin querer, probablemente se lo haga a las demás...

- No digas tonterias Harry, todos te queremos ,Niall, Zayn, Liam, y lo más importante yo.-dicho esto dibujo una sonrísa, sabía que estaba bromeando.- nos preocupamos por tu felicidad, eres nuestro pequeño, formas parte de nosotros, y creeme, no serías capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

- Gracias Louis, lo necesitaba.-dijo secandose las lagrimas.

- De nada mi amor, cuando lo necesites, tu ya sabes que, estaré en mi cuarto, todo porno para ti tumbado en la cama.- dicho esto le di un beso en la mejilla y comenzo a reirse.

- Oh si, ponte esos calzoncillos tan sexys que tienes que ya sabes que me encantan.-dijo bromeando y secandose las pequeñas lagrimas que aunque no quería, salían de sus ojos.

- Ahora mismo Grr.-dije y me marche dejandole allí, el sabía, que cuando nos necesitara, cuando me necesitara, estaría a tan solo una puerta de distancía, y eso es algo, que nadie podría cambiar.

**Bien, esto es ficticio, espero que me perdonen, parece que deje a Caroline como una mala persona D: es solo un fic:P espero los reviews.**


End file.
